The Resurrection
by 021448740041987
Summary: Just a short little piece of ressuerection. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading my new story. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review below!**

 **I'm going to add the disclaimer here, I do not own the characters used here, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The divergence in story line is mine however.**

* * *

 _THE RESURRECTION OF VOLDEMORT_

 _Summary: Did you think he was dead? haha think again! he lives The dark lord lives and plans to multoply by having lots of kids with beellatrix._

* * *

 _It began on a dark dark night and in a dark dark land, far away , a prophecy was made of the gentle wizard called Voldemort or tom riddle:_

 _The Dark Lord will rise._

 _Out of the blood of his enemy_

 _and the bone of his servant_

 _the dark lord will rise again_

 _out of a cauldron like an overcooked chicken_

 _and he will get that Pooter once more_

.

Voldemrot woke up. He had been ressureacted, but something was not right

Where was he?

Voldemort opened his beauytiful snake eyes and looked around his cauldron before stepping out.

Brrr it was chilly here, and he was only in his birthday suit.

Voldemort noticed an elder wand lying about and grabbed it. he used the wand and magic to make himself some finer ermine robes

but then what happened? the pooter was tehre and smelly

the pooter was singing

Tears flew down Voldemort's cheeks both because Harry Potter's singing voice was so bad and because the lyrics were about muggles.

"I'll never love muggles! Don't you understand that, you gimmicky Ministry morons!"

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, he wuz very evil man.

"We can imperius you Voldemort," Dumbledore reminded him. "So I suggest you just get with the programming and stop complaining, there's a world full of muggles to love and hug!"

"That's right, sharing is caring," Harry twittered.

They used thei rpowers and turned

Voldemort is turned into a crying baby

They didn't give him huggies and now he was soiled in his panties

Voldemort was in tears and the sweat had cooled on his forehead.

"Please," the dark lord begged. "Please just make it stop..." he coughed out some blood because he's been tortured so bad. "If you have any humanity , please no more

Dumbledore shook with laughter. HAHAHAHA? What is the humanity of which you speak?" The old man laughed. "Where waz this universal love and brotherhood and humanity when you were killing poor innocent muggles? Are not muggles human too? Hath not a muggle a soul and humanuty to you?"

Voldemort clenched his fist with what little strength he had left in his baby body

"Well, I never tortured them! The avada kevedra kills them really fast and it's supposed to be painless! You should try it some time!"

Manipulative Dumbledore looked Voldemort right in his bright red, snake eyes. "Voldy frankly I don't give a damn! But I don't do mercy and I don't do killing!" He kissed Voldemort right on the top of his shiny bald head. "Not it's rehab time! The tortuere will not going to stop until we rehabilitate you into a muggle-worthy citizen!"

Voldemort shook in his shackles as he screamed and because of his screaming coughed up more blood but he cringed.

"Kill me now! If anyone is listening, have some mercy and kill me now!"

The death eaters were not there to help him though, it was just him, Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore laughed. "But we are just getting to the good part!"

"What is the good part?" Voldemort asked and blood ran out of his snake nose and lips.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily and evilly. "The Live Like a Muggle for 30 day challenge for charity!"

Voldemort's blood pressure started to drop. "Hug?"

"No," Dumbledore crackled his knuckles. "We drop you off, without your wand, in a muggle home for 30 days and you get to see how they live!" Dumbledore checked his scrolls and smiled. "We have already chosen a family for you to live with, the Dursleys, you might have heard of them?"

Harry started shaking he was so triggered. He had been abused by teh Dursleys but he was so brainwashed by Dumbledore that Harry couldn't even remember that Dumbledore was the evil manipulative that sent him there.

"Did I trigger anyone?" Dumbledore laughed while Harry potter rolled around the floor, shaking and foaming from the mouth, his eyeballs white and rolled back to the back of his head, because he was so triggered.

Voldemort, though took pity on Harry Potter and saw how the manipulative old man was controlling him. "No, Dumbledore, you do your best, I'm going to destroy the Dursleys if you send me to live with them!"

Dumbledore cackled and took out his wand. "Not if I transfigure you first into an itty bitty baby Voldy!" He laughed and then waved his wand.

Voldemort became a tiny human baby again and the baby cried, cried because it couldn't speak anymore.

It was all part of Dumbledore's evil plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was wrathful. He gave Voldemort a dirty look.

"All your life Voldemort you have been filled with hate!" Dumbledore stroked his guitar once strumming a beat. "It disgusts me that you think it's okay to hate muggles!"

Voldemort, who was now tied up by the hands and ankles, hissed. "Dumbledore, I have a right to have a different opinion than you! Freedom of speech it's the second amendment!"

Dumbledore smiled and said. "I don't care about the amendments, Mister Tom Riddle Junior, yes we're going to call you that from now on and not that fake Voldemort name, you are nothing but little Tom Riddle who was scared and so hated muggles to take out his hate from his abusive orphanage!"

Tom Riddle, who was now completely emasculated, shed a single tear. "Don't talk about my childhood please, it's really personal and it make me cry anytime anyone brings it up!"

Dumbledore was a total bearded weirdo though so he just laughed at the former-Voldemort and stroked his bango again. "Frankly, Tom Riddle, I don't give a damn! You're going to learn to love muggles and I don't care how many muggles abused you as a child, you're going to forgive them and start hugging muggles on a daily basis!"

Voldemort or Tom Riddle, whichever you consider him, began to shake in his chair from being triggered. Dumbledore, by being so callous and insensitive to Voldemort's need for supremacy, had triggered Voldemort.

Voldemort began shaking in his chair he was so triggered and his eyeballs went white as his pupils sank back in his head. Voldemort looked like he was having a stroke or amnesia he was so triggered.

But all Dumbledore cared about was hugging muggles so he continued playing his banjo. He was going to indoctrinate Voldemort into a law-abiding, muggle-hugging, blue-pilled, Daily Prophet reading, obedient mindless wizarding citizen!

"Sing along now kids!

Muggles love you,  
Muggles love me,  
We're a great big happy muggle-wizard family!

With a smile and a kiss,  
A hug form me to you,  
Won't you say you love muggles too?"

He put this song on repeat so it burned through Voldemort's brains and mind until he became like a zombie.

Voldemort screamed many times from the awful song but Dumbledore was relentless with his bango playing and kept singing. Percy Weasley helped in the singing too because he was a total brownnoser.

"Sing along now kids!

Muggles love you,  
Muggles love me,  
We're a great big happy muggle-wizard family!

With a smile and a kiss,  
A hug form me to you,  
Won't you say you love muggles too?"

They stopped their singing only long enough to ask if Voldemort/Tom Riddle if he was ready to hug muggles yet.

"Well Voldemort? Are you ready to love muggles?" Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled.

Voldemort, who was nearly dying from the sudden forced-feeding of L.O.V.E., shook his sweaty brow. "No Albus," the dark lord spat, "I'd rather die by a thousand crucios and avada kedavras than kiss or hug one muggle."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's only a matter of time now before he breaks down. This is part of the detox. Time for more singing then!"

"2000 more rounds of kumbaya and I love muggle songs and he will be hugging every muggle on this planet!"

"Kill me nowwwwww!" Voldemort wailed in pain as the music assaulted his ears.

Dumbles drops Voldy off at the Dursleys

Dumbledore dropped off baby Voldemort at the Dursleys doorstep, just as he had done 16 years before with baby Harry Potter.

Dumbledore laffed. It wuz all part of his evil plan!

Voldemort, who had been transgigured into a baby against his will, cried even more. He was a damn ugly baby and had no nose.

Dumbledore laffed. "Ha HA HAA HA!"

Baby Voldemort cried. "No! Me no wants to stay with muggles!"

"Yeaaah that's why you're staying your gonna luv dem muggles!" Dumbledore belly laughed and wrapped the ugly baby into an old towel.

Then he rung the Dursley's doorbell and the old wizard laffed as he ran off!

The evil old wizard was very evil.


End file.
